


Yeah, and I'm Ladybug!

by orphan_account



Series: Reveal Drabbles [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien fucked up, Alya and nino are happy mother hens, Civilian identities, I wrote this very fast, Identity Reveal, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7304131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I swear on your father's career they arent, and never will be a thing!"</p>
<p>"NUH UH!"</p>
<p>"YEAH HUH!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yeah, and I'm Ladybug!

It was a bright spring morning, and the class was talking amongst themselves as they waited for class to begin.  
Marinette had gotten over her nervousness around Adrien, if only a little bit. But hey, baby steps.  
They were arguing over whether Chat Noir and Ladybug would be a couple or not. There was a lot of “nuh uh!“s and "Yeah huh!"s being exchanged, neither side gaining any traction against the other.

Alya and Nino watched on, smiling at the two acting like children.

"I swear Adrien! They aren’t dating, and never will!” Marinette piped up, her face slightly red with exasperation.

Adrien snickered and leaned forward onto the desk between them, staring the designer in the eye.  
“Oh yeah? And I’m Ladybug.”

Marinette blinked, her eyebrows knitting together. “Um.. don’t you mean Chat?” She asked, perplexed by his choice of the duo.

“No way!” Adrien exclaimed. “Then you’d be right!”

Marinette’s face slowly went slack.

“You’ve gotta be fuc-”

**Author's Note:**

> It's also on my blog fanfictiontrashcan so I mean if you wanna go support me there too...


End file.
